Punishment
by Broken-Scarlet18
Summary: J goes against orders and Voight takes it into his hands to show him his ways.


**Okay so this is my first published story ever. All I ask is to please be kind with what you say.**

 **This was just a thought that came through my head so I had to write it for fun.**

 _ **Hank Voight had had enough of Jay`s disobedience, he had not only hurt Erin but he also defied his orders, Putting his team at risk.**_

 _ **Jay sat hunched over in his desk chair with his hands over his face. "How could he be so stupid, "fuck! Voight`s going to kill him" he though. Erin walked by him with a sigh, "You just had to do it your way" she said. "Way to rub salt into the wound Erin" he thought annoyed. "Erin" he warned. "Don`t start with me, I have enough to deal with, "I don`t need to hear it from you too!" he yelled at her finally losing it. "What! how dare you.." Erin was cut off by Voight. "I`ve heard Enough!" they both shut up to Voight raising his voice. "Erin go home now!" he told her. "But I.." she saw the look he gave her and froze. "Yes sir." she quickly walked to her desk,grabbed her stuff and left Leaving Jay to stare at his boss.**_

 _ **"Look sir I`m sorry, I shouldn`t have.." Once more cut off by Voight. "My office now!" Hank commanded. Jay hurried and got up following his commander in chief. "Sit down" he said. "Yes sir" Jay said. "Now" Voight said. "Do you want to explain to me why you couldn`t follow my orders?" Jay looked at Voight and gulped feeling his mouth dry. "Sir I sincerely apologize for my actions and behaviour, my head wasn`t in the game, I`ve been dealing with a lot and let it take my focus away from the case." Voight looked stright at him. "Is that it?" he said. "I don`t see why I shouldn`t fire you here and now." "I can`t have a cop blatantly disregarding my orders." "And the way you treated Erin who you know is like my own blood, you could`ve gotten her killed with your actions." "Sir please" Jay begged."It wont happen again, I would never let anything happen to her or the team." Hank listened to Jay and rethought his decision. "Alright on one condition" Voight said. Jay jumped at the 2nd chance. "Yes sir" "anything just name it" he said. "You will apologize to Erin for the way you spoke to her first off." Jay understood."Yes sergeant." That`s easy enough Jay thought to himself. Voight continued, "Second" "You will receive corporal punishment by me for a entire week in my office." Jay froze. "Excuse me sir?" He literally could not keep himself from saying his thoughts out loud. "You can't be serious, you must be joking!" He chocked out. "No Jay I`m quite serious"Your behavior and actions have consequences and this is it." "It will be every night once everyone has left so not to embarrass you." "You can either choose to accept or deny your consequences but, you will be fired if you reject said punishment." Sir I.." Jay was speechless. What should he do? He thought. "I can`t lose my job, it`s my life." Jay knew better than to fight Voight, he would lose. "I choose to accept my punishment" Jay said unable to look at his sergeant in the eye. "Alright, good." "Than shall we get started then." "What!? Now?" he finally looked up. Voight nodded his head, "Now" he said. "What should I do Sir?" he asked. Voight got out of his chair and walked towards Jay and stopped in front of him. "I want you to strip down and bend over my desk." Jay was in utter shock. He wasn`t sure he could move. Hank grabbed him by the arm to help him along. Jay reached for his shirt first slowly undoing the buttons, taking his shirt off and working down to his pants. He again slowly reached for his pants button and unziping the zipper and sliding down his pant, off his legs. His boxers still on. His fear started to over come him. "Sir please let me keep them on" he pleated. Voight stopped him. "I will hear no more complaints out of you." "You agreed to the terms now you have to follow through." "If you don`t take them off, I will by force" he warned Jay. Jay unfortunately took too long, his hands kept shaking unable to grab the waistband, which left Voight no choice but to pull them down himself. Jay stepped out of them completely nude and embarrassed. "Now" he heard Voight. "Bend over and grip the other side of the desk." He did as he was told. Flinching at the cold feeling against his stomach. Hank watched him for a good minute and walked over to grab Jay`s belt. He walked behind him. "I want you to count each one, and if you mess up we will start all over again, do you understand?" he asked. "Yes sir" Jay answered. Voight raised his hand high, swinging it down in a mighty ac and with a crack, it landed across both bare ass cheeks. "Oh God" Jay cried out. "ONE! Thank you sir." It hurt much more than he expected. Jay gave a hiss through his teeth, trembling with reaction at the second blow. "TWO thank you sir." The loud cracks fill the room, snapping through the air. It hurt so bad he can barely draw in a breath"Ahhh!" "EIGHT thank sir." Jay cried before Voight smacked his ass again turning the pale skin first faint pink and then blooming red. "Jay" he hears his sergeant say. "Only two left." "If you ever" SMACK! "Ah!" "NINE thank you sir" "Go against my orders again" Voight said. "I will take you over my knee and beat your ass twenty times what you got tonight. Am I clear?" he asked. SMACK! "fuck!" Jay hissed. "TEN thank you sir,Yes sir." Voight finished. "Get up, get dressed and go home Jay." Voight said as he walked back over to his desk chair. Jay quickly got himself dressed and was about to walk out the door when Hank said "Same time tomorrow. Do not be late he warned." Jay answered "Yes sir" and was gone.**_


End file.
